Collector
Description The Collector is an NPC that offers many of Khei's Artifacts. He is a Shopkeeper NPC that's in Khei in Baima's wells. There is a 2% chance for a random Baima's Well to open and the collector sells 2 artifacts. This will re-roll every 10 minutes. That mean on average, collector will spawn once in a random Baima's Well on a server every 8.33 hours. If you're only actively camping 1 Baima's Well, you have to wait 33.33 hours for the collector to spawn at the Baima's Well that you're camping at on average, doesn't guarantee that he'll sell the artifact that you're looking for. Buying his wares removes 10% of a players max hp until they wipe. Wares * Baima's Mask - Gives dodge and buffs based on corruption. Not recommended if you're purity as you will get less buffs from it as purity. Can be stacked with any helmet for even more insane buffs. * Azael Horns - Turns the user into an Azael. Will lock you out of an artifact slot until wiped (Azeal horns and Heirloom are the only artifacts to stay in lineage) * Phoenix Bloom - Removes all % you currently have. * S''taff of Pain'' - Gives lifesteal to spells, and makes them have a cast range of 0-100. This staff is soulbound. Meaning you cannot lose it and can reforge it at Kalvey's Forge if you somehow lose it. DESPITE POPULAR BELIEF, IT DOES TAKE UP AN ARTIFACT SLOT * Pocket Watch - Revert health and location to 30 seconds earlier. 1 hour cooldown between uses. * Heirloom - After wiping, you will receive 5,000 silver as well as mana climb and mana run. (Spawn at day 0 while still being able to use day 1 mana progressions. NONE ARE MAXED). You will also gain 60 orderly (Meditation orderly)/120 chaotic (Ultra chaotic) depending on your Alignment in your previous character (Purity --> Orderly, Corruption --> Chaotic), stays in lineage. TAKES ARTIFACT SLOT * Dienis Locket - Grants sunlight immunity to vampires. Once you're wiped, your wipe % will be reverted back to 0% and the Dienis Locket will be destroyed. * Unwavering Focus - Grants the ability to charge mana even while being damaged. DARK FLAME CAN STILL SEAL YOUR MANA Notes * Talking to The Collector will combat tag you. The tag will be removed once you buy his artifact/get teleported out. * This is also a common place to AFK grind grips, since talking to the collector will teleport all the players inside out of the well, and remove force field. * Speaking to the Collector while still inside of your forcefield is impossible. You must be out of a forcefield to interact with him. * Despite popular believe, collector CAN '''spawn at day. And his chance of spawning anytime at day is same as night. * The sudden day phenomenon is '''NOT '''connected to the collector. Meaning that it does '''NOT '''indicate that the collector has spawned. * When the collector has spawned, the re-roll timer will be freezed and the gate will be opened until someone buys one of his artifacts or say "Bye". Once they do so, there will be an immediate re-roll, which results in the closing of the Baima's Well, unless you're extremely lucky. * You can indicate that the collector has spawned or not by checking the Baima's Well's entrance. If it's not blocked, it means that the collector is currently selling artifacts. If it's blocked, that means that the collector is not selling any artifacts. * You can re-roll The Collector's artifacts by having a friend push you away from the Collector until the dialog is closed automatically, then go to the collector and talk to him again and you'll get different artifact options. Be careful tho, as if you do this more than 2 times in a row, you'll get automatically banned. '''DO NOT CLICK ANY OPTION WHEN YOU'RE BEING PUSHED OR IT WILL NOT WORK